1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to methods of reducing crosstalk between electric circuits disposed on a common substrate and more particularly to methods of reducing crosstalk between pairs of adjacent communication outlets including circuits that share a common substrate, such as a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
Well known techniques for improving electrical isolation between a first electrical circuit and a nearby second electrical circuit include moving the two circuits further away from one another. A second technique involves strategically arranging the conductors of the two circuits relative to one another. Unfortunately, real world limitations typically limit the designer's ability to implement these approaches to improve electrical isolation between two electrical circuits. For example, physical constraints typically limit how far apart two circuits may be located. Further, physical and manufacturing limitations may limit how the conductors of the two circuits may be strategically arranged relative to one another.
Yet another prior art technique of improving electrical isolation between two electrical circuits includes placing shielding between the conductors of the two circuits. Shielding is generally most effective when it is electrically connected to ground through a low impedance connection. Shielding may be difficult to implement because in some circuit designs, a low impedance connection to ground is not available. Further, some designs simply do not provide a usable connection to ground.
In cases where a connection to ground is not available, some manufactures will use “floating shields.” However, there can be problems associated with floating shields. Care must be taken not to induce a significant amount of signal onto a floating shield from any of the surrounding circuits otherwise the shield simply acts as an antenna increasing the amount of coupling between the circuits the shield should be isolating. Regardless of the type of shielding used, shields add cost and complexity to a design. Therefore, it is desirable to avoid using shields whenever possible.
Therefore, a need exists for methods of improving electrical isolation between two or more electrical circuits. A need also exists for a method of reducing alien crosstalk between a pair of adjacent communication outlets including circuits that share a common substrate (e.g., printed circuit board). A patch panel providing a plurality of communication outlets having improved electrical isolation relative to one another is also desirable. The present application provides these and other advantages as will be apparent from the following detailed description and accompanying figures.